First kiss
by Shade of the Angels
Summary: The day ended perfectly....Narcissa had her first kiss....with Lucius.M ! Plz Review!


Tonight it was raining heavily in Hogwarts. My hair was plastered to my head as I made my way towards the Slytherin common room from the lake-side [where I was admiring the reflection of the moon and stars on the lake's crystal clear skin. The common room was almost empty, excluding a few girls who were giggling amongst themselves and a few students were doing last minute homework.

I went inside the girl's common room with the impression of a mop headed girl because now, as my hair dried, they were turning into fizz city. I took a towel out of my trunk and started to take the rain water out of my hair. Then I brushed them till they looked at least a little tamed. Then I changed into my pajamas and went to bed, bracing myself for another day.

That night I was sleepless, I kept turning in my bed from side to side, hoping to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Soon after wards I had finally fallen asleep.

'Ow!' I said, rubbing my head as I came into consciousness, I had fallen from my bed. Maybe I had a bad dream or I still was not sleeping in comfort. No body had awoken when I had half screamed, that's when I checked the time. It was an hour before breakfast.

I decided to go to the lake; I took a quick shower and wore clean, ironed robes. I felt so fresh! My fragrance was that of strawberries, because of the strawberry shampoo I had used. My hair had gone to their usual state; thinking about my hair had just reminded me of the rain shower. I tip toed to the window and something took my breath away, the sunrise, it was so marvelous. The best one I had ever seen. There was a rainbow in the sky, there was a cool breeze, the lush green grass and the trees swayed as the friendly wind blew and the lake was diamond clear. It was so beautiful from the window, good heavens! How must it look from outside!

I tip toed again till I reached outside the Slytherin rooms. Knowing I was alone, I started to skip to the lake. As I walked onto the grass, it was like walking on sponge. Every time I stepped on it, absorbed rain water appeared in tiny drops, on the grass.

I took deep breaths of the fresh air around me as I sat under a tree. From here I could hear the ripple of the lake. I was not feeling sleepy at all; in fact I was feeling a rather tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

After moments of taking in such beauty I realized it was time for breakfast.

The Great Hall was bursting with noise. Students were rubbing their eyes, yawning, stretching once in a while. I went to sit beside Lucius Malfoy.

'Narcissa,' he greeted.

'Lucius,' I greeted back, giving him a slight nod.

I am attracted to Lucius and I can explain that briefly. He is very neat and tidy and well organized and takes good care of himself, plus, he is very handsome. A thing I hate about myself is that whenever I go too close to him, my blood freezes or my heart stops beating or my blood flows too fast or my heart beats too fast! Embarrassing! What would mother say?

I imagined her with her hand folded, and shaking her head as she said,

'Narcissa! A fellow Slytherin is to have so many feelings. A fellow student is supposed to be confident, bold, daring…..'

Blah, blah, blah, I thought.

By the time I arrived to earth the great hall was almost empty, and Lucius was staring at me. My blood froze as I saw his lips as they quirked into a smile.

'Shall I escort you to potions,' he asked politely, presenting the utmost loveliest smile I had ever seen. He dazzled me!

'Sure,' I replied giving him a clumsy smile.

We walked all the way together, alone. The other students had already left.

'What if the teacher has started the lessons?' I asked, worried if he had.

'Don't be silly, it has just been a few seconds since they had left for class,' he said.

'Lucius thank you for waiting for me,' I said.

'Not a problem. Your voice, it's so lady-like, like the gentle hum of the wind,' he commented.

I blushed. We were there, just entering the class when I let out a sigh of relief, the teacher had not yet arrived.

'There you go, no professors here,' he said, as he walked to his seat.

Again I sat beside him.

Potions had passed perfectly. The potion I had made was perfect.

When we were leaving the potions room, I felt my stomach grumble. I moaned as it gave another grumble, this one I not only felt but heard. Then I felt a sudden urge to sleep. My body was shutting down. I felt lazy and hungry and sleepy. What was wrong with me!

I headed towards the lake, going there made me feel clear of all worries. The lush green grass was still like sponge. I sat under the same tree where I was sitting this morning. I stared at the lake for a few moments and then my eyes could tolerate no more. I fell into a deep slumber…………..

When I woke up I felt relaxed. I yawned and stretched and that's when I noticed it was sunset already!

'You look so pretty when you sleep, but just as you woke I realized you have fizz city planted on your head,' Lucius said. Due to his magical appearance I jerked upright. When I turned towards him he was smiling. I frowned and just then he took out a handkerchief, and from it came the smell of something good.

'When I didn't see you for lunch, I looked around for you, till I saw you sleeping under a tree, I thought you'd be hungry so……here,' he said, rather quickly handing me the handkerchief. I thought I saw him blush but I took the sandwich.

'Thanks a lot, I didn't get to sleep or eat,' I said.

'I predicted it,' he replied.

I unwrapped the sandwich from his cotton handkerchief and took a bite out of it. It was my favorite beef with spring onions. I reckoned he had noticed me eat it the last time it was served.

I ate it as I stared at the sunset. Its lavenders, pinks, oranges and yellows were seducing. He was also staring.

'Isn't it lovely,' he sighed.

'It is,' I replied.

I finished my sandwich slowly, indulging its flavor in every bite. I finished soon after. The sun had set by then. The moon was visible.

'Its getting late we should go,' he said after what seemed to be half an hour of silence. Now it was dark but not completely. The sky was deep blue.

'Yes, we should,' I replied. He offered me his hand and I took it gratefully. I got up and we walked to the lake entrance together.

'Thank you, Lucius,' I said, before entering.

He stepped closer to me. I could smell his breath. It was _breath-taking_. I inhaled more. He came closer and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back.

'My pleasure,' he whispered into my ear and as he did so I shivered.

Forget mother, I loved Lucius and today proved he loves me to.

We walked to the Slytherin common room together. Both of us were blushing as we made our way to bed, to prepare ourselves for a new day and a new beginning.


End file.
